007 in: VOID
by Koelker12
Summary: 007...Sean Connery, worlds greatest spy, has been sent to rescue a fellow agent captured in Egypt, teaming up with new and old faces to stop a sinister crime organization, Blue Leopard. Please R&R.
1. Agent in Egypt

**AGENT IN EGYPT**

Some questions should never be answered. Although the human mind is constantly searching for answers, not all are for a good purpose...

Three Egyptian armed soldiers patrolled in front of Thompson down the hall. Thompson peeked his head above the large crate that was currently giving him cover. The soldiers disappeared around a corner, and Thompson crept out. Drawing his silenced PP7 pistol, he slowly moved towards the soldiers direction. He glanced around the corner they had disappeared from, and saw them about a hundred feet down the hall. Thompson moved in on them, but once within twenty feet or so, turned left down a short dead end hall. A single metal door stood at it's end. Thompson crouched and moved to the door; slowly opened it, then slipped in.

The room was dark. The only light came from the soft glowing security screens and monitoring equipment. Holding his pistol ready, he moved to the back of the room. He came to a very high tech looking computer and pulled out the sliding keyboard. Setting down his gun, he typed until he brought up the list of imported goods for the company.

He found various weapon advances and other electronic equipment. Towards the end he found his target item: the _C.S.E. Complete Substance Eliminator_. Thompson pulled out a small device the size of a domino, with a USB connectible slot. Sliding it in the port, he swiftly downloaded the subject info as he saw the guards returning through a camera monitor. They stopped in front of the hall way that led to Thompson. Thompson grabbed the chip and his gun, then went to the corner of the room.

He placed his foot on a desk, then leaped up towards a vent on the ceiling. He grabbed onto the wide grill, and let his weight pull him down; breaking the grill. He gently set it on the floor, than again leaped up to the vent and hauled himself in, just as the soldiers opened the door.

They looked around from the doorway, then entered and checked the rooms monitors. Thompson glanced regretfully at the grill on the floor, than headed down along the vent way. A minute or so later, a alarm shattered the secure silence. Ahead, Thompson saw a red flashing light. He headed towards it and came to another grill, which he punched loose and onto the floor. He lowered himself from the horizontal wall vent, then picked up the grill and fit it into place.

Thompson looked around the room. It was full of metal crates of all different sizes. On the left wall was another metal door, but to the right was a large slide up door that you might find in a loading area. He walked to the door. Thompson bent down and clutched the handle, tearing it up.

The door made a loud squeal. Thompson stared at the three security guards who stood below him by a loading ramp and a cargo truck. They turned to him, guns ready.

"Oh dear" Thompson said in a friendly tone, "I guess this isn't the way to the restrooms, now is it?"

The guards looked at each other, then opened fire. Thompson leapt back behind a crate. Bullets ricocheted everywhere. He reloaded his PP7, then popped up and fired at the right guard, hitting him below the heart.

He ducked back down. A barrage of bullets frowned down on him from above. He opened his cuff on his shirt and reveal a small reflective disk. He took it with the free hand and moved it around the corner.

In the miniature mirror, he saw both guards crouched by the ramp, giving heavy suppressive fire. In the truck, were three large barrels marked with a 'no fire' sticker.

Thompson returned the mirror and jumped up firing at the barrels.

_BOOOMMM!_

The truck's behind erupted into flame, and the vehicle did a slow front flip, glass dancing across the pavement as it landed on it's top.

The two guards were instantly disposed off, and Thompson ran out past the flaming debris. He rounded the burning truck and came face to face with a whole squad of armed forces. They circled him and yelled at him to drop his guns and raise his hands.

Left with no choice, he bent down slowly and put down anything they would have easily found later with a minor search.

He slowly stood back up, pretending to scratch his neck, and slid the "domino chip" into his suit collar. The captured agent put his hands behind his head, and was escorted back into the building.


	2. Triple Emissaries

**TRIPLE EMISSARIES**

"007, I see you made it out of Portugal in one piece" stated the brilliant man Q. He looked at James (Sean Connery) and noticed the fresh gash across the agents neck under his left ear.

"But I guess you weren't untouched either like usual" he taunted.

James slid his hand over the wound. He would be sure to find the man who did that one day. But that's another story.

"We can't all be perfect" he said smugly. "Not all the time at least".

Q laughed. Then turned to a large metal table covered in various papers and objects on 007's latest mission. He grabbed a large blueprint and unfolded it. James walked over to him and scanned the plan.

"You see..." said Q, "This is where we sent 008 last week to get some information on a rumored plot by Blue Leopard. You do remember them don't you James? The ones that tried that whole ice cap melting business. That was a real mess wasn't it?"

The agent nodded and searched back into his mind. He could remember the part where he was crossing an icy pipe across a rather rocky ditch, then fell on his head and...that was about it for that memory.

"Yes, that one definitely left a mark on me" he said, rubbing his head at the thought.

"Anyways..." Q continued, "We lost 008 to the hands of the Egyptian Government. Apparently they caught him on job and are now holding him at the Capitol for interrogation."

"A bit extreme to take him to the capitol, don't you think?" asked James.

"Yes, but we assume that they took it as an act of direct offense, or maybe that the country is under direct Blue Leopard control. But either way this is where you come in.

"Don't worry Q. I'll have him out of there in no time."

"Your plane for Cairo leaves tomorrow morning at nine. You have to find 008 James, he has some valuable information on what Blue Leopard is planning."

"I'll be sure to get it" the spy answered.

The British jet soared down through the dry sandy air. It was a hot week in the land of the pyramids, and it would probably only get hotter.

As the stairway connected to the landed vessel, Mr. Bond gazed out the window. Security couldn't have been tighter, but fortunately, 007 was only a 'tourist'. He walked down the steps and onto the steaming pavement. Shielding his eyes from the sun's glare, James moved toward the vehicle waiting patiently for him to board.

He came to the passenger side and pulled open the Jeep's shiny green door. Inside Torman Day. The man served as a half agent for the organization. Bond had met him briefly before on a mission in Thailand. They had never properly introduced themselves than though.

"Good morning Mr. Bond!" he greeted kindly. "Welcome to Cairo!"

"Hello again Torman, it's nice to meet each other under normal conditions for once".

"Ahh, what's not normal about a nuclear crisis in Thailand!" he joked.

James sat inside the car.

"Let's be off, shall we?"

Day hit the gas, and they drove into the ancient city. They didn't have to go long before they reached the hotel 007 would be staying in. Torman parked the car and got out so he could point out things for James.

"Over there is the guest garage. There is a car there for you later, with the plate PP7 : ).

"Charming" said James sarcastically.

"And there's the entrance of course. And I think your room is that one in the high right corner" Torman said, pointing to the window of the room.

Bond looked up at the red-clay colored building as well, trimmed in cream color, and lined in gold.

"Five-star?" he asked Day.

"But of course" and he opened his car door again, "I was sure to get you a room that could see the capitol building, the quality was just a coincidence".

He waved, then got into his car and backed out. He turned and brought the car up to James.

"I'll be here at five in the morning tomorrow; don't be late."

The car moved forward a couple feet.

"Oh wait!", he stopped and called, "I almost forgot. Another agent, Ms. Iris Irvana is joining us. She already has a room; came in yesterday, but you should tell her your here. I'm sure it would make her happy".

He smiled, then drove off, leaving a trail of sand and dust.


	3. The Eve Before

The Eve Before

The room was large, with two couches, some recliners, a fish tank, and a perfect view of the capitol building from the balcony. He settled in quickly, then called back to England to tell them he had made it to the hotel.

Once finished, he hung up and left the room, following the hall down to Ms. Irvana's lodging. He knocked three times, then two more in quick succession. Recognizing the policy knock, she opened the door, expecting her partner to be there. He was of course, and smiled at her.

"Good afternoon Iris" he said.

Irvana looked him over.

"Hello to you also" she said in a fluent voice. "Would you like to come in?"

"Of course"

007 walked in, and Iris poked her head outside to see if there was anyone else in the hall. She saw none, and shut the door. Moving inside she watched James pull out his PP7 and set it on the small stand near the couch he was occupying.

"So" she asked, "did Torman fill you in on the plan for tomorrow?"

Bond shook his head, "No, I don't recall him doing so. What is it?"

She went over to a desk and grabbed a blueprint, unlike the one Q had, it showed only the Cairo Capitol Building. She unrolled it on the low table in front of the sofa.

"This here" she said, "is the main entrance. Obviously, we wouldn't go that way. Me and Torman did find though, a small package drop-off for the postman's use. It's located on the east side, to the right of the entrance". She pointed to where she had circled earlier with Day. "Every five minutes an officer passes this drop-off slot. Once he passes it on one of his rounds, we'll zip line in. I already had the zip line planted last night". She walked to a bag on the kitchen area counter, and pulled out a translucent cable, that was just barely visible to James.

"Q's work?" asked James curiously.

"Yes. But anyways, once we get inside through the shoot, we'll pretty much be on our own"

"Why's that?"

"These blueprints took me weeks to find. Unfortunately, there were no blueprints of the recent remodeling done to the building three years ago."

"They changed the place that much?"

"Enough that they could prevent anything like what we're doing from happening"

James cocked an eyebrow. "They're definitely doing things they shouldn't, if they're trying to prevent spies."

Iris rolled up the plans. "I hope you get a good sleep" she said.

"Same to you" he said "But I have a few things to get done before I sleep."

James didn't sleep for one minute. He had been doing a search on Iris the whole night, following his suspicion. He noticed several things the eve before. First, she answered to the wrong knock. All agents know that the knock he did was a phony test. Second, he saw the German flag on the side of her jumpsuit in her open closet. A bit suspicious. And last, Q never invented a cloaked cable. He had gone far enough to make a fully invisible one and stopped there.

He was definitely concerned of a double-agent crisis. But the only thing he could do was keep a close eye on her, and give Torman a heads up.

He went downstairs to the complementary breakfast with Irvana, which was completely empty at 4:30 a.m., and when they finished, went to change into their jumpsuits.

At exactly five, Day pulled up in his Jeep. James and Iris were waiting side by side at the curb, and quietly slipped in.

As they drove, the light was just barely visible creeping over the city roofs, but the agents would still have plenty of night cover to get inside.

Shortly later they arrived, and Torman parked a block down the street. As they stepped out, he activated the cloaking device, and the vehicle instantly turned the dusty tan of the building next to it.

"Now let's go save an agent"


	4. Capitol Operations

**CAPITOL OPERATIONS**

The three agents moved quietly down a dark narrow ally. Sand was built up in the corners, and a mild wind swept more grains in every minute. Just barely visible to them in the morning dim, they grabbed hold of the ladder that would carry them up to the roofs. With James first, the three pulled themselves up, dead quiet, save the occasional squeak of the rusty bars. When all three agents reached the top, they moved west towards their objective.

After hopping several gaps in the row of buildings, they reached the bordering structure. As Iris glanced down over the side, she saw no one around and checked her watch.

"He'll be back in three minutes, let's go now"

The spies moved a few feet right and eventually found the clear cable that ran down to the post-box. James latched his suit to the zip line first. He stood up onto the ledge, tested the lines tightness, then leapt forward into the dark air. He slid at a fast speed, and tried to anticipate when he would meet the door. Then, the three by three foot slot rushed up to meet him, and he plowed through the opening with his feet. He came into a brightly lit room and slid on the floor to a halt. He unfastened the cable from the suit buckle, and moved just in time for Torman to come flying down and skid to a stop. Iris came down a moment later. The three checked their surroundings. The room wasn't very big. Boxes and piles of papers littered the limited room, ready to be checked or mailed.

"We're winging it from here" whispered Day.

They all drew matching PP7's and moved to the door. Bond opened it slowly and peered into the long straight hall. On the opposite end was a set of double doors. Beside those, only a few other rooms came off the corridor. He stepped out of the mail room and crept forward, followed by Day, then Iris taking the rear. Each agent had a different personal stance as they snuck past two doorways. As Bond stepped in front of the third door, last before the double, he heard two voices shouting, in slightly bad English. He leaned to the door and listened. _Who are you working for? _There was a pause. A chair could be heard being pushed aside as if someone got up, then a notorious _smack_, that made it sound as if the interrogator had punched his hostage. _I said, who are you working for? _Another _smack_. Then another voice spoke. It was weak and sounded very tired. _Get away from me you bas-_. _SMACK_! Someone fell to the floor. _Grab that pistol!_ Footsteps told that the person had obeyed his order, and the sound of a person cocking a gun signaled that it was time for the agents to act. Iris and Day had heard enough of it too, and nodded to James, who grabbed the handle. _Answer me, or I'll kill you right here!_

The door burst open as 007 rolled in and fired at the man with the gun on his right. Torman and Irvana came in a second later, both felling the second man who was present. The enemy wasn't in an Egyptian uniform, but a dark green and brown military looking outfit. As he fell to the floor, blood quickly spreading across the shiny ground, the agents untied the shocked man in the middle, whose arms were banded behind his back. He gasped as they lifted him from the floor and Day said, "Good morning 008".

The freed captive forced out a smile, that he couldn't hold very long. "I knew somebody would come for me", he whispered weakly.

James was over in the corner staring at the security camera that was focused on the three.

"We're gonna have company soon" he said, as he shoved them out the door. He then grabbed a small camera from his breast pocket and snapped a shot of the guards uniform. Then just before closing the door, he fired a bullet straight into the camera's lens.

The four raced down the hall, slightly slowed by 008's mild limp. They went for the double doors instead of mail-shoot as they noticed the camera that was mounted over the doorway. Their presence had been known for a good while. As they burst through the double doors, guns held out in front of them, they found themselves in a large extravagant lobby, filled with pictures, chairs, various windows for desk workers in the offices, and several pillars. The center held a massive chandelier from the 18th century, a perfect piece of art.

Along with the rooms beauty, were twenty or so armed defenders of the room. They wore not Egyptian uniforms, but ones similar to the interrogators in the room behind. James jumped right along with Iris, while Day pulled Thompson (008) to the left behind a pillar. Bullets came in a fierce storm of led, that sent chips of stone bouncing everywhere off the back wall. James' pillar that he was taking cover behind began chipping away to nothing, while Iris was suffering the same problem. The closest enemy to James had to stop momentarily to reload, and he took the opportunity to twist around the column and fire, straight at the cable suspending the ancient chandelier. (_Enter Theme music_!). The lighting made a sharp snap as the millions of lights blew out, and the cable whipped ferociously from it's sudden weight loss. The six soldiers under it's dooming shadow glanced up as it crashed down on their skulls, disposing them instantly. He whipped back behind the pillar's cover. Iris stared in awe.

"That ones a classic" he called to her, smiling.

Gun fire resumed, and Torman left 008, as he flung himself behind a couch. Leaning against it, he ducked as the furniture's insides burst out, causing a snowstorm of fluff around him. He jumped up and fired away at two guards closest to him.

Over by Iris, an enemy prepared to throw a fresh grenade towards 007. She aimed quickly and blasted the explosive still in his hand. The results took out two along with him. The shootout continued, and eventually became one sided as only two capitol guards remained. Torman distracted the left one with a few suppressive shots, as Bond closed in from behind a chair. He leapt out as his target saw him approach. James grabbed the man's wrist that held his weapon. The guard tried to force his gun down to James' face but the agent forced it down over his shoulder, and snagged the trigger with his thumb. It fired behind him, and struck the other remaining enemy in the head. His counterpart's eyes widened as he saw what he did, and Bond swung up with his free arm, giving the other a blow to the head he wouldn't forget soon. The agents looked at the carnage they had made (several places on fire), and rushed out of the building's main door into the newly dawned desert sun. (_Music Ends_).


	5. Escape into the Dawn

_Just mentioning, I edited a small part in Chapter 4, just before James shoots the security camera, he snaps a shot of the man in uniform for later examining. The camera sees him take it..._

**ESCAPE INTO THE DAWN**

The small, but reliable Jeep raced down the narrow street in front of the Capitol Building. As the dusty storm of the Jeep's wake cleared, three Capitol cargo trucks raced out from the garage in pursuit. James looked to Torman for suggestions.

"I've had this car for a long time James. And I've also put allot of my own time into it" Day said, gesturing to the set of extra controls above the radio. James got the idea.

The Jeep skidded around a market corner, blasting open a crate of chickens, that fluttered about in a frenzy from the rude awakening. The enemy cars soon followed, closing in on their target.

"We have to lose them outside the city, or we attract to much attention!" said Thompson, who was laying down in the back next to Torman.

The Jeep sped off into the downtown. The vehicle weaved in and out ofa sunlit alley behind a gas station, then burst out into the open onto a sea of sand.

The golden ocean seemed to be churning and rolling as the car navigated through the gritty mountains. Soon they came to be driving along a massive cliff, that stretched for miles along their right.

The cargo trucks, loaded to the brim with soldiers, came flying up behind. Guns loaded, the soldiers were ready to pounce onto their objective.

Bond had a knot in his stomach. He knew he had to time this just right. Ahead, the main part of his improvised trap, the towering cliff rolled left and darted off, leaving a solid wall in their path. He put his right hand on the large orange button that was marked with a fate dooming label, '_missiles_'.

"Look out!" screamed Iris.

A cargo truck abruptly slammed into the right side of the getaway car. It pulled away then turned hard, back into the Jeep. Bond was thrown in his chair and smacked the orange button.

"Aarhg!" he growled.

The driver side door swung open, and three slots the size of fists opened on the front to reveal triple red points. They slid out an inch with a sharp hiss, facing the massive stone wall. Iris and Torman watched, helpless to stop what ever was going to happen.

A second truck pulled up and passed Bond on the left side. At the same moment, the panel beeped, and the missiles shot in a frenzy of white smoke. The trails ran in curving cricked paths, the far most left, impaling the truck. It flipped onto two wheels, then tore viciously to the left and exploded into a ball of fire and iron. The other two whirling projectiles nailed the cliff, one clipping the top, and the other towards the bottom, almost vertical to each other.

James looked into the mirror and saw one truck behind him, and then looked at the one to his right. Ahead, the far early trap fell otherwise perfectly into place. The top fell, almost slow motion looking, like a waterfall of sand filled with glaciers of rock. The cracks worked their way down, and it fell apart level by level. Then, as if suddenly appearing into oncoming traffic, the colossal boulders rolled off the crumbling bottom, and were jettisoned forward with the force of a semi. Bond clutched the wheel, and swerved out of the way of a yacht sized rock. In it's wake was a entire heaven of dusty clouds. The other truck on the right, started swerving away from all the boulders steamrolling at it. James tried to turn left to safety, but was cut off by rock after rock. The thick dirty air made it impossible to see where the cliff turned.

"James! We have to get out before we hit that wall!" Iris screamed over the grating and crunching of the shifting earth.

007 swerved around another boulder the size of a small trailer, and came along side the capitol truck. The truck took the opportunity to unload about five guys out of its hold. The first hesitated a bit, than leapt out to the M16 agents. He fell short just before James swerved from a boulder that came in between the two vehicles. You can guess what happened to the soldier.

The others, now a little nervous, looked at each other for a bit of mental support. A smart one did the more obvious approach of pulling out his rifle. Torman's eyes widened as he noticed this, and he ducked down, pulling Iris into her seat also.

The Jeep suddenly took a trail of bullet holes along the rear. 007 took the car left, leaving the truck in the center of the deadly highway. Almost instantly though, the truck tried to turn left with him, unaware of the largest boulder yet hurtling at it.

Imagine a semi truck hitting a cat on a highway and at full speed. That's the best way I can describe the picture. The truck completely shattered, as a massive fire licked out from its top. The car literally flew, then landed hard, smashing it into a cricked mess like it was tin foil. The wreck was flattened a second time as the same boulder reached it again and mashed it into the sand, almost invisible to Iris and Torman, who watched the whole spectacle. The burning trash disappeared in the dusty distance as they left the slowing tide of stone. James stopped. They were still along the cliff, but far to the left of the avalanche that had finally slowed to a trickle of sand and pebbles.

The sun had risen and the day was hot. 008, who had been laying down the whole time, sat up with a little bit of struggle. He looked at the mess of colossal boulders and falling dust.

"Ay, it helps you too know what's going onif you hear it, and see it. What happened?"

James looked at him. "We took the fancy way out".


	6. Disecting A Mystery

_Sorry it has been forever since I updated, to anyone who is reading this and actually might have wondered what happened to this story. I've been really busy lately, but I have slowly began to update all my stories one by one._

**DISECTING A MYSTERY**

After the successful rescue of 008, and return trip back to the hotel, the four agents all met in James' room. They had tended to 008's wounds as best as they could with what was at hand, but he would have to wait until he got back home to visit a real doctor. Taking him to the nearby clinic might bring attention. His plane would pick him up in the morning.

"I don't suppose any of you know who those guards were really working for?" James asked from a comfy position in one of his two recliners. Torman, who was laid out on the couch, gave him a strange look, then the same to Iris.

"What do you mean?" he finally asked, "They weren't Egyptian Security?"

"No" Iris cut in, placing a pair of sunglasses from here pocket on the table. "Normal Security guards wear a tie and such, at least they did when I did a run on it the other day. Those were military personnel."

"I snapped a photo of the attire before we left" said Bond, "I just had them printed". He held out a single photograph, depicting a military clad man sprawled on the floor belly up. His head rested in a fresh puddle of his own blood.

"Look here" said 007, as he pointed to the man's right breast. A blue emblem could be made out, but not what the actual emblem represented. "It seems to be some type of animal."

Torman stuffed his hand into his coat he had recently changed into, and pulled out a magnifying glass.

"Oh how convenient" muttered 008 from the couch, who had yet to move since they arrived.

"I know" said Day, as he swept up and down the picture, scanning all details. "It appears to be a blue leopard, or panther of some sort", he finally concluded.

"I'll do a search on it" Iris said, and was about to walk out the door when Day stopped her.

"No, allow me" he said to her with a smile, then glanced at James. "I can take care of it. You stay here". With that, he walked out the door on a search for a computer, to contact M16.

"Well anyways" said Thompson, "if those were some other organization members, then what were they doing running the capitol. Oh! And I almost forgot. I haven't told you what I discovered on my mission. M16 must know right away I hope that chip didn't fall out". He reached back to his neck, and pulled out a small flash drive about the size of a domino. "Aha, I still got it. All the info is on here. It seems the Egyptian Gov. recently ordered and received some sort of new technology weapon" He handed the drive to James.

"I will be sure to get this to Q"

Iris suddenly yawned. She stretched up her arms, and then turned towards the door. "Well, I'm beat. I'll see you all this afternoon. Maybe we can all go to dinner or something before we go back to London." With that she left James and Thompson.

Thompson looked to James. "Isn't she a beauty?" He smiled.

"I don't know if I trust her though" James replied. "I think she could be a double agent. I found a German uniform in her room, and she fell for the phony knock"

"Ahh, she could be. But I don't think so; she has been working for us for almost five years"

James rubbed his chin. "Or has been leaking M16's operations for five years. Oh look, she left her sunglasses on the table". James went and picked them up. "I'll be right back".

James made his way down the hall, leaving Thompson alone. When he finally reached Iris's door he prepared to knock, but found the door was slightly cracked open. James looked inside and saw Iris on her couch, leaning over a coffee table. In her hands, was camera, which she seemed to be viewing pictures on. Next to that was a laptop, which she then began to type on after connecting her camera to it.

"I never got a laptop..." James whispered to himself. Iris must have heard him though and looked up. James walked in.

"Sorry about the bother, but you forgot these". He held out the shades, and then tossed them to her.

"Oh, thank you. I didn't notice." She closed the laptop, and put the camera in her pocket.

"What pictures have you been taking?" James asked casually.

"Ohh...um...just...just did a little sight seeing the day I got here. Wasn't much else to do"

"Very well then. I'll be off. See you tonight at dinner?"

"Yes of course. Around seven"

James waved and left, now even more suspicious. Maybe he was over thinking it or just paranoid. But it seemed that she just wasn't telling the truth about those photos. And why hide them when he came in. This only led him to think that she had been photographing where they had been.

While walking down the hallway back to his room, he bumped into Torman.

"Oh there you are James. I found the information on our mystery logo". He took out some pictures he had printed off and showed them to James. "This first one is a clearer picture of the symbol. It's the Blue Leopard organization according to M16. They originated over in Al Jaghbub, a border city in Libya."

"Any connections to Egypt?" James asked.

"Not that I know of. But it seems that the Egyptian government has almost been stationary lately, doing absolutely nothing. The people have seen no sign of anyone that shows they have leaders. No one knows where the officials even are"

"Strange" Bond muttered. "Perhaps Blue Leopard has seized the government completely, and is running the country?"

"Maybe. But why?"

They reached the room and looked at Thompson, still laying on the couch covered in bandages. James looked at his wounded figure, and went into thought.

"I think I know what they were after" he finally said. James pulled out the domino chip from his pocket and looked at it. "They wanted the machine this chip describes"


	7. Tracking Leopards

**TRACKING LEOPARDS**

The next morning, James and Torman drove Thompson to the airfield for his flight home. The private jet glistened in the morning light, reflecting the dusty colored buildings on the airfield.

The dinner had gone by fine. 008 told of the C.S.E. and it's military potential, and about his near escape from the government's imports building, and his interrogation at the capitol. The agents discussed their next plan of action, and after their meal they reported their information to M16. They received an "ok" on their plan with a few slight adjustments, and some comments from Q.

James walked up the jet's ramp with 008, who had a slight limp.

"Thompson, you did a good job on your mission" Bond told his injured friend.

"Thanks James, you aren't looking so bad under pressure yourself"

James smiled, and reached into his shirt pocket. He pulled out the flash drive containing the info on the C.S.E.

"Take this with you to M16. Have Q do a search on it. I'll see you when we're done in Al Jaghbub. Goodbye and good luck"

With that, 008 entered the jet, and prepared for his flight back to England.

Back by Torman's car, the three remaining agents planned their next action.

"Headquarters gave us the 'go' for the seek and destroy mission" Torman reminded James.

"Right" said James, "We should get to Al Jaghbub as fast as we can. Once there, we'll find the Blue Leopard headquarters and hopefully the C.S.E.. HQ gave orders not to attempt to save the machine or any info on it, except what's on that chip."

"So let's get moving" Iris said excitingly, opening the vehicle door and hopping in.

Moments later the agents were on their way to Al Jaghbub. They had sent their luggage back with 008 on the plane, so that they wouldn't have to worry about protecting the Jeep.

The trip didn't take as long as the agents thought it would. Although the dirt road was ruff, they managed to almost reach the Libyan border by nightfall. Out in the middle of nowhere with no sign of life, they decided to keep driving through the dark. At about one o'clock in the morning, James got a call from Thompson. Apparently, the jet had encountered some problems and they were forced to make a landing in Turkey. He said they wouldn't be leaving till the next afternoon.

At around six o'clock, as the desert sun gently rose over the sand dunes and relived the land of the cold night, the three agents crossed the Libyan border. It didn't take long before they began to pass the out skirting buildings of Al Jaghbub.

The town was similar to Cairo, but not as appealing to the eye. Similar buildings lined the streets, and the roads were mostly sand, with occasional rock sections in the more traversed areas.

A small cafe offered the emissaries their breakfast, and some caffeine for the long tiring night. It was outdoor seating only, and the tables lay under a stone overhang supported by mosaic trimmed pillars along the edge of the street.

"So, do we have any leads as to where the Blue Leopard hideout is." James questioned.

"Hopefully it's actually here" Iris replied negatively. "Just because they originated from here doesn't mean they would stick to the same location."

"She has a point" added Torman. "A base won't stay secret if it's in one spot for too long."

James thought about that, as he took a drink and stared off over the rooftops across the street. The sand blew in by the tons, slowly misting over the ledges and tops of the buildings.

His eyes suddenly stopped.

A cloaked figure hunched over a wall along the top of a bank, a little bit down the street. The figure held a long cylinder like object, resembling a gun. James met the stranger's eyes.

Within a beat of his heart, James bounded right as the cloaked sniper fired and missed. A coffee cup shattered in another customer's grasp, and the sounds caught the entire street's attention. Not a very bright assassin.

James jumped up from the floor, grabbed Iris and Torman by the sleeves, and yanked them behind a pillar. The assassin was determined to complete his job and hastened to reload his weapon. James whipped out his trusted PP7, and soon Torman and Iris did the same.

Bond flipped around the pillar and fired a few suppressive shots in the sniper's general location, forcing the target to duck behind his wall cover.

"Get back to the Jeep!" James shouted.

The sniper popped back up, and took a quick shot at 007, which missed and dug into the mosaic art. James returned fire, as he side stepped across the street with Iris and Day. The area was now full of panic-struck pedestrians.

Now the assassin's advantage had been completely lost, and the stranger leapt down from the roof with cat like grace. The black cloak billowed in his wake as he rounded a corner ahead. Torman had the car started, and the agents pursued the man shortly after. They too rounded the turn, and accelerated towards their target.

He tried to blend with the crowd several times but to no avail. He tried to outrun the car, but every time the Jeep would catch up behind him. Finally, he shoved three tourists into a wall and swept down an alley. Iris flew out of the car, with James and Torman close behind.

As they chased the sniper down the long alley, Iris called out, "How could he know where we were? Are we being followed?"

Torman looked from Iris to James, and gave him the-_I think_ _she's covering up her info leak to Blue Leopard_-look. (_I'm not quite sure what that looks like_).

The assassin reached the end of the alley, and stopped before a monstrous pile of conveniently placed crates marked '_fish_'. He jabbed a stone protruding from the wall to his left, and a hidden door slid open. The black cloak disappeared within the sandy walls.

"This has to be the Blue Leopard HQ" Iris said.

"But how could that assassin be foolish enough to lead us right to it?" Torman asked her.

"Even if this is a trap, we found our target" James cut in.

"We're walking into a leopard's den" Torman muttered, as the three cautiously entered the hidden doorway.


End file.
